emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy (Pokémon Emerald)
Teddy is Emile's Slaking in his Let's Play of Pokémon Emerald.'' ''Teddy was the third Pokémon to join Emile's team. Teddy, along with the rest of the Emerald team, was later transferred to Pokémon Platinum through the Pal Park. No, he is not a Teddiursa. Pokémon Emerald Episode 3 She was captured as a Slakoth. Episode 12 Teddy evolved into a Vigoroth. Episode 33 Teddy evolved into a Slaking. Additionally, Emile also gave Teddy Hyper Beam in order to do a very powerful and abusive strategy throughout Emile's adventure. Pokémon Platinum Episode 67: The Second Journey Emile, in order to show off Pal Park, transferred and re-captured his team from Pokémon Emerald, including Teddy. Other Appearances Yoshiller VS. Chuggaaconroy! Teddy participated in the titular battle. Moves Current Moves *Yawn (Episode 3 - Present) *Hyper Beam (Episode 33 - Present) *Shadow Ball (Episode ? - Present) *Return (Episode ? - Present) Previous Moves *Scratch (Episode 3 - Episode 12) *Encore (Episode 4 - Episode 12) *Fury Swipes (Episode 12 - Episode 13) *Slack Off (Episode 6 - Episode 33) *Faint Attack (Episode 12 - Episode ?) *Strength (Episode 13 - Episode ?) Nickname Origin She is named after one of Chugga's cats, Teddy. Teddy the Cat was named after Teddy from Mother. YouTuber Darkness1049, a1joryj, and others tried requesting Teddy's name to be Bread as a pun for, "Bread is loafing around." However, they failed and Teddy was chosen instead. Trivia *A catchphrase that involved Teddy was when Teddy loafed around every other turn due to her ability Truant, Chuggaaconroy would often say "Teddy is loafing around!" in a silly voice. *Teddy was named after Chugga's cat, Teddy, who is named after the character Teddy from Mother. **Teddy has sadly passed away during the production of the Platinum Let's Play. *Chugga caught Slakoth as a challenge for the Let's Play due to Slakoth being weak and its ability Truant. *Slaking is Emile's only team member that has a Base Stat Total of 670. *Slaking is Emile's first team member to have a hindering ability. *Chugga considered renaming Teddy because the fact that his cat, Teddy, is male while his Pokémon Teddy was female was bothering him. *Whenever Chugga used Hyper Beam after Episode 36, he would yell, "NOSE LASER!" *Chugga used his PP ups on Teddy's Hyper Beam to reach 8 Power Points, and equipped Teddy a Silk Scarf to even further increase Hyper Beam's power by 10%. Between STAB and 10% boost from Silk Scarf, it reaches to 247.5 Base Power. *Despite that Hyper Beam is terrible in that one must have to spent a turn to recharge, Chugga abuses the shift battle style after KOing something at full health that is not a Rock, Steel, or Ghost Type. In addition, Hyper Beam at the time was Physical before Diamond and Pearl where it became a Special move. **Rock and Steel Type Pokemon resist Normal-type moves like Hyper Beam, while Ghost Types are outright immune to it (an immunity that goes the other way as well, Ghost-type moves being unable to harm Normal-type Pokemon like Teddy). **Emile did gave Teddy Brick Break to deal with Rock and Steel types. However, Teddy has no way to deal with Ghost Types since Fighting also does nothing to Ghost. *The first time Chugga used Hyper Beam, he yelled, "IMAFIREINMAHLAZAH!", an old joke from the past. *It took him over 30 minutes to find Teddy at Petalburg Woods, despite having a 5% encounter rate. *At first he thought he might regret using Teddy, but in the end he enjoyed it. *Teddy, along with Emile's other Pokemon from Emerald, has been migrated to his Platinum Let's Play file. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Emerald Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Normal Types Category:Monkeys Category:Named Teddy Category:Name-Sharers Category:Captured in a Park Ball Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Gorillas Category:Female Category:Pokémon Platinum